Unknown Identity
by BingXue
Summary: Tsukushi Makino came from a rich family, not poor. Her real name is Sakura Makino, but no one knows that other then some of her friends and family. She just came back to Japan from America this year. And know one knows who she really is? PLS R
1. You need to know the background

Makino Tsukushi, is eighteen years old girl who just came back to Japan from America started her first year Eitoku Academy . She came from a rich family. Her family owns the Makino Cooperation in Tokyo, Japan. When she was eight year old she left for America leaving hr childhood friend Rui Hanazawa behind. While she was in America she was kidnapped by a kidnapper. So, from then on her parents want her to keep a low profile for her protection. So, that is the reason why she have a nickname Makino Tsukushi. Her real name is Makino Sakura. Not mush people know that Makino Tsukushi is Makino Sakura who is the heir to Makino Cooperation in Tokyo, Japan, other then Her family, Eitoku Principal, Shizuka Toudou, Shigeru Ookawahara ( they are her childhood friends), Tsubaki Doumyouji (her friend in America), Yuuki Matsuoka (introduce to her by Makiko), Makiko Endou, and Kazuya Akiro. Those are the only people who know her true identity. Other then her parents she made everyone promise not to tell anybody. Her mom told her that she doesn't have to keep a low profile anymore when her nineteenth birthday com because she is old enough to take care of herself.  
  
Until her nineteenth birthday comes she still have to keep a low profile. Even thought she is a famous singer and a national swimmer, this is her first year at Eitoku Academy. Her first friend is Makiko at Eitoku and then Kazuya, but Kazuya doesn't know her real identity. No one in her school knows because she used her real name Makino Sakura.  
  
By keeping a low profile she dress like a middle class people, which means that she doesn't wear cloth with famous brands and ton of make ups to attracts boys. People in Eitoku doesn't pay much attention to her because she's just another middle class nobody. The rich snotty, stuck up, and bratty people in Eitoku hated Middle class people.  
  
The school is run by four boys who came from the most richest families of Japan. They are the most handsome, best looking and hottest boys ever set foot on this world. Also most of the girl drool over them and are crazy to go out on a date with one of them. They called themselves the "F4." They includes:  
  
Tsukasa Doumyouji- The leader of the F4 and his family is at the top rank on the rich scale in Japan. He have curly hair with a rude attitude. And he love to shout. Other then rest of F4 and Makino Tsukushi everybody else at academy is scare for him even professors.

Rui Hanazawa The one who doesn't talk much. He love to sleep at least fifteen hours a day. He play violin. Family is rank second.  
Shoujirou Nishikado- He is the playboy of the group. He change girlfriend once a week. His family is rank 3 in Japan.

Akira Mimasaka- The one who only dates older women. His family is at rank 4 in Japan.


	2. F4 & Tsukushi

Eitoku Academy 

"You know Makiko it's such a nice day outside today. I don't get why we have to be stuck in this dump with these fools." Tsukushi said while walking backwards with her hands on her head.  
"You know Tsukushi, you skip as often as the F4. Tsukushi… watch out behind you." said Makiko as she saw her bump into Rui Hanazawa and the rest of the F4.  
Tsukushi saw Makiko face and she is a look worried. "Makiko what's wrong, I only bump into a person. All I have to do is apologizes to him or her. You know only stupid fools don't except apologizes." Tsukushi said as Tsukasha is getting very furious.  
"I'm sorry for crushing into you." apologize Tsukushi and saw that the person she bumps into isn't just any person it's Rui Haznazawa and the rest of the F4.  
"You bump into the Great F4 and you called us a fool." shouted Tsukasha which is making Tsukushi angry.  
I wasn't addressing you and I apologized. Are you deaf?" Tsukushi shouted back.  
The shouting is drawing a crowd around them, and the rest of the F4 is really surprise that someone actually stand up to Tsukasha.  
"Why the hell are you shouting?" Tsukasha shouted back in an angry look.  
"Just incase you haven't notice you the one who begin to shouting you buffoon." shouted Tsukushi and is able to hear the crowd murmuring about her being kick out.  
"Tsukushi forget it lets go." Makiko said standing behind.  
"Your right Makiko let's go. I don't want to waste my time talking to a pig. Especially with a pig who got no brain, and I am not getting anywhere." said Tsukushi who walk right pass Tsukasha.  
"A pig, who the hell do you think you are having the right to called me a pig you bitch…" Tsukasha shouted backed at Tsukushi before she turns to the corner. "What are you all looking at?" Tsukasha shouted at the crowd.  
"Tsukasha did you saw that, she just shout right back at you." Soujirou laughed.  
"What the hell is her name?" Tsukasha asked and giving Soujirou a death glares. "Give her a red slip, and that should teach her for messing with the Great Tsukasha Doumyouji.  
"Tsukasha, she's a girl. You know our rules." said Akira.  
"That bitch really embarrassed the Great Tsukasha Doumyouji and ruins the F4 reputation in front of the whole entire school." Tsukasha said in a normal tone.

"Turkish, the way you just talk to the F4, isn't you scare." Makiko asked.  
"Well, to tell the truth I was a bit scare, but it feels really great inside. I always wanted to give them a piece of my mind along time ago." replied Tsukushi who's looking a Makiko.  
"I heard that you National Swimming Competition (NSC) are coming up in a couple months." Makiko mention.  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that, which means that I leaving a month early for practice." said Tsukushi.  
"You are going to be there to cheer me on. Right?"  
"What do you mean leaving a month early? And I will definitely be there to cheer you on. How much it the tickets cause?" asked Makiko.  
"Well, before any of my competitions I always stay a home for a month and practices, and don't worry about the tickets. I'll give you a VIP one." said Tsukushi.  
"Tsukushiii…" Tsukushi heard someone called her name in a childish way.  
"Kazuya, how's it going." said Makiko and Tsukushi.  
He didn't answer, but instead he asks" Is it true that you go in a fight with the F4? Is it true?  
"Yeah, I shout at the leader, but I did apologized to Rui Hanazawa." looking at Kazuya. "Hey, it's o.k. I'll be fine I can handle things myself. So, you din't need to get all work up.

Dango Shop

After school Tsukushi and Makiko always go down to the Dango shop to help out Yuuki, so she can get out of work earlier.  
"Tsukushi! Makiko! You guys are finally here I'm so happy to see you its very lonely without guys here." said Yuuki with a smile.  
"Yuuki you won't believe who Tsukushi bumped into today." said Makiko. "And she actually has the guts to talk back at them."  
"Makiko how many times do I need to tell you the F4 need a lesson, especially Doumyouji, and I was the on'y one who's not afraid to stand up to them." sounding annoyed.  
"Tsukushi, you know that they will come after you right." said Yuuki being very worried.  
"Yuuki chilled. You know Tsukushi. She always stands up for her friends and herself." said Makiko.

Club

Bartender gives us 3 cocktails." order Tsukuhi. She notice that the F4 walk in and took a table by the corner.  
"Tsukushi we both wish you a good luck at the NSC." said Yuuki and Makiko.  
"Here is your 3 cocktails." said bartender.  
"Thanks." They all said together.

The F4 was sitting at the usual table. Rui who is half a sleep sits next to Soujirou and Tsukasha is sitting next to Akira on the other side. Soujirou as usual hoping to sit with a hot chick instead of Rui.  
"Hey you know that NSC is coming soon and a new person will be swimming this year for Tokyo. Her name is Sakura Makino, the heir to the Makino Cooperation." said Akira.  
"You mean the singer?" Soujirou asked.  
"Yeah that's her." said Akira.  
"Yeah what about it she's probably just another singer." said Tsukasha.  
"She is known world wide." Rui spoked suddenly. "I heard that she just got back from America."  
"You know, come to think of it I have few of her album. She's a really good singer but, the pit is that I never saw some of her picture before or know what she look like." Soujirou mention.  
That caught Tsukasha and Akira's attentions, but not Rui because he has been trying to find out what she look like a long time ago.  
"You mean that she never been on T.V, Magazines or newspapers?" asked Tsukasha.  
"I don't believe it. How can a person who's name be world wide known, but never been on T.V, magazines and newspapers…" said Akira.  
"What I can't believe is that a family that is rich as our never even show her daughter tin public." said Soujirou.  
Rui never mention about him knowing Sakura when she was little because be know her long time ago.

Makino Mansion

Tsukushi drive her motorbike into the drive way and into the garage.  
"Mistress you home. How was your day at school." her personal maid asked while taking her stuff.  
"I had a great to bumping into the F4?" Tsukushi said sarcasilly.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you they will be attending at your NSC because their parents can't make it." explain the maid.  
"I'll be up in the music room if you need to for anything." she said and walk to the east wing.

Eitoku Academy

When Tsukushi drove to school today on her motor bike and got to school she went together her books and sees a read slip hanging on her locker. She took the red slip and went around looking and asking for the F4, but no one bother to talk to her because they notice the red slip on her hand. After all the trouble she manages to find them in the cafeteria.  
"Look who just came in." said Soujirou. "Hey Makino."  
She walk over to there table not looking to happy and begin to ask "Did you put this in my locker?" Mainly addressing to Tsukushi who's answering. Rui Suddenly woke from his slumber and watches the show with others. "Let me tell you I don't like people going through my privacy without asking for my permission. If you want to give me something. Give it to me in person." Tsukushi continued.  
Tsukushi had notice that Rui is starring at her the whole time so she turn to stared back at him. Akira and Soujirou attention wasn't on Tsukasha anymore, but it was at Rui. They watch them starring at each other, while Tsukushi stare at Rui. She his wondering does he recognize her.  
You don't remember do you Rui Hanazawa? How could I blame you. It has been 10 years now since we last saw each other. In fact you know me as Sakura. She thought to herself and broke the stared.  
Turning back to Tsukasha holding the red slip she said, "So from what I heard. This is your declaration of war. Right?" Tsukushi looking at him. "This school could be entertaining after all." And walk off.  
"She got guts." said Akira.  
"She got attitude." said Soujirou.  
"She looks familiar." Rui said softly.  
"She's ugly." Said Tsukasha in an angry face and then got up and called" Hey Makino you…" Before he could finish the sentence he receives a punch on the cheek from Tsukushi.  
"I guest you could say that this punch is my declaration of war." said Tsukushi and begin to walk again.  
The F4 is surprise, for the first time Tsukasha got a punch by another girl other than Tsubaki.  
"I think you found someone just like you sis Tsukasha." commented Soujirou.  
"I bet you can't handle her." said Akira. "Soujirou is right she is like you sister except for the look."  
Tsukushi got to her classroom and notice that everyone is staring at her.  
Why is everyone looking at me she thought?  
As she walk over to her seat and some one trip her, and landed flat on her face.  
Damn F4 I never except them to take action so rapidly." mumble Tsukushi and got herself up of the ground.  
"Tsukushi are you O.K." asked Makiko.  
"Yeah, but I think you should stay away from me for a while." said Tsukushi. "And tell Kazuya too."

During the whole entire classes people are throwing stuff at her even the teacher is teasing her. After her class classmates chase her around with sticks, brooms, and mops. When she walks to her motorbikes, she finds it all fallen apart into pieces.  
"Stupid, stupid, pathetic fools." Tsukushi yelled, while walking home with her motorbike.


End file.
